Summer Vacation
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: This is a sequal to Family Weekend! Everyone is headed to Domino City over the summer and there they meet up with Yugi and the gang! YuGiOh and YuGiOh GX crossover! New friendships and even some new couples!
1. 1

Title: Summer Vacation

Summary: This is a sequal to Family Weekend! Amanda, Jazzmine, Lily, Victoria, Tiffany, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, and Zane are headed to Domino City over the summer vacation and **there** they run into Yugi and and the gang! YuGiOh and YuGiOh GX crossover! New friendships, and even some new couples!

----------

One night everyone were all in a huge trailer. Everyone was in the livingroom of the trailer at the table talking. Everyone was really excited that they were going to Domino City, especially Jaden.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Domino City. If we get lucky we might run into Yugi Motou." Jaden said happily.

"You think?" Syrus asked.

"We probably will." Amanda said. "Because you know how Seto Kiaba and Yugi know eachother."

"Yeah." Everyone answered except for Jazzmine, Syrus, and Zane because they already knew where this was going.

"Well I don't think any of us has told any of you this yet, but we know Kiaba... and Mokuba."

"Really?" Everyone asked, except for... you know who.

"Yeah right." Chazz said then Tiffany hit him upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was **that** for?!"

"For being stupid. It's possible that they could know them. It's not like Kiaba doesn't know anybody." Tiffany explained.

"Yeah, but **them**? Zane, I can understand, but what about everyone else? Who would want to mess with slackers like the rest of them?"

"We **can** hear you, you know?" Jazzmine asked.

"What do you want? A medal?" Chazz asked then Tiffany pushed him and since he was on the edge he fell on the floor. "That wasn't funny."

"Hey, guys I couldn't over help hearing your conversation." Zane's (ect.,) mom said from the drivers seat.

"Sorry, mom. We'll try to keep it down." Zane said.

"Yeah. We don't want to cause a riot with this herse." Lily agreed.

"This is a non-riot herse. If it **were** a herse there would silence in the back seat." She joked and everyone laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you guys **will** see Kiaba."

"How do you know?" Syrus asked.

"Because we're staying at his house. I called him a couple days ago and told him we were going there so he invited us to stay with him at his place. He said there was plenty of room and I believe it."

"I bet **you're** happy, Jazz." Amanda said.

"What's **that** mean?"

"You'll finally get to see Kiaba again... the one you love."

"I do **not** love, Kiaba."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Jazzmine protested again and they continued arguing.

-20 minutes later-

Jazzmine and Amanda were still fighting and everyone was starting to get really annoyed, especially Chazz.

"Make it stop!" Chazz yelled and Jazzmine and Amanda stopped.

"Geez, Chazz if you wanted us to stop you could of just said so." Amanda said and Chazz got mad and stood up.

"That's it!" Chazz yelled then went up to Andrea. (Zane's, Syrus', Amanda's, and Jazzmine's mom.) "Where's the nearest stop?"

"About a mile away?"

"Could we stop there?"

"Okay, but if we stop there we're stopping for the night."

"Well how much further do we have to go to get to Kiaba's house from there?" Jazzmine asked.

"About two miles."

"Well then I think that we should just keep on driving and finish the ride tonight."

"Getting eager to see your boyfriend, Jazz?" Amanda said then giggled.

"Would you stop that, Amanda. Kiaba is **not** my boyfriend. He's my **best** friend."

"And you know what they say. The best of lovers are the best of friends."

"She's got a point." Lily agreed and Jazzmine glared at her.

"You know what?" Andrea said. "We'll just stay at that stop for tonight then go to Kiaba's tomorrow." Andrea said then soon they got to that place and stopped there then Andrea went to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Amanda asked.

"Kiaba. He's expecting us to be there tonight, but I'm going to have to tell him that he won't see us until tomorrow." She said then picked up the phone and dialed Kiaba's number. After two rings some guy picked up who Andrea guessed was a butler.

"Kiaba's residance. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Um... this is Andrea. Andrea Truesdale. Is Kiaba there?"

"Hold on a minute ma'am." The butler said then pressed the button on the intercom that lead to Kiaba's office (or right to his desk rather). A minute later Kiaba's voice came from the other end of the intercom

"Hello?"

"Mister, Seto sir there is some woman on line two for you. She said her name was Andrea Truesdale."

"Okay, I'll take it just hold on a minute." He said.

"Of course." The butler said then got back on the phone. "He'll be with you in just a minute ma'am."

"Thank you." Andrea said then a minute later Kiaba came on the phone and the butler hung up as soon as he heard Kiaba answer it.

"Hello?" Kiaba asked.

"Hi Kiaba, it's me."

"Hi Andrea. Where are you guys?"

"Well we decided to stop somewhere for tonight and so we'll be there at about 9:00 or 9:30 tomorrow morning." She said.

"Okay, I'll tell Mokuba. But first... is Jazzmine there?"

"Jazzmine? Yeah, she's right here. Why?"

"Could I talk to her?"

"Sure." Andrea said then turned to Jazzmine. "Jazz, Kiaba wants to talk to you."

"What?" Jazzmine asked.

"Oooo, he probably wants to tell you that he loves you, Jazz."

"Say something like that one more time and I'll kill you." Jazzmine said after she took the phone away from her mother. "Hello?"

"You're gonna kill me?" Kiaba asked and Jazzmine blushed.

"Not you. I was talking to, Amanda. She's been bugging me. So... what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say 'good night'."

"Um... good night." Jazzmine said then looked over at Amanda who was now holding up a sign that said 'major love birds alert' in big letters. "That's it!" Jazzmine yelled then dropped the phone and started chasing Amanda around the trailer. "I'm gonna kill you, Amanda!" Jazzmine yelled and Andrea picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that, Kiaba."

"It's okay. So I guess we'll see you guys tommorow then."

"Absolutely. Now if you excuse me I have to break up the fight."

"Okay. See you tommorow."

"See ya." Andrea said then they both hung up the phone. Andrea turned around just as Jazzmine grabbed Amanda and they both fell on the floor with Jazzmine covering Amanda's mouth. Then Amanda licked Jazzmine's arm and she let go of her.

"Yuck!" Jazzmine yelled and Amanda ran off. "Amanda!" Jazzmine yelled then ran after her.

-Half an hour later-

Everyone had finally gotten Jazzmine to stop chasing Amanda and Amanda to stop making fun of Jazzmine.

"Lets just all... go to bed." Andrea said then yawned.

"I'm into that." Jaden agreed then yawned too. Soon everyone was asleep except for Jazzmine who was wide awake thinking. _'Amanda's __**got**__ to be joking. I don't like Kiaba that way. I mean... he's been my best friend since we were two and we both know eachother better than we know ourselves. But that doesn't mean I love him or he loves me... does it?'_ Jazzmine thought then finally started to feel tired. _'I'll see him tomorrow and I won't fell __**any**__ diffrent then I have all these other years with him.'_

-The next morning when they arrived at Kiaba's house-

Everyone got out of the trailor and went up to Kiaba's porch where Kiaba and Mokuba were waiting with guards around them.

"Hi everybody." Kiaba said then went up to them with Mokuba right behind him. "It's good to see you." He said then hugged Andrea who hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too, Kiaba. You're taller then I remember." Andrea said when they broke the hug then she saw Mokuba. "Hi Mokuba. It's good to see you two." She said then went up and hugged him. Then when they were done hugging Andrea looked back at Kiaba. "You know some people here, but others you don't know so let me introduce you guys."

-10 minutes later-

She was done introducing everybody (atleast to Kiaba) when Amanda all of a sudden jumped on Jazzmine's back and clung to her.

"And of course you remember, Jazzmine."

"Oh, of course. Hi Jazzmine." Kiaba said then extented out a hand. _'I would hug her, but Amanda's on her back.'_ Kiaba thought then Jazzmine put Amanda down and hugged him tightly.

"We've known eachother too long for handshakes." She said as she continued hugging him and he hugged her back, just as tightly. Finally after a minute they broke away and smiled at eachother.

"You know what just occured to me. Mokuba hasn't been properly introduced to anyone." Amanda said then went over to him and greeted him to everyone else then the last person was Lily (me!). "And this is Lily... Jaden's little sister and another one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you." Mokuba said.

"Nice to meet **you**." Lily said then paused before saying something else. "That's a... very nice vest." She said then Mokuba looked at his vest then back at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said while a light blush appeared on his face and she smiled back at him. _'Why do I get the feeling that I just helped start something between these two?'_ Amanda thought. _'Who am I kidding I get that feeling 'cause that's what I did.'_ She said then walked over to everyone else whistling happily to herself.

"Well I did it. I managed to get three pairs of people together in less then one year."

"What do you mean **three**?" Zane asked then Amanda laughed nervously and that's when she realized that Jazzmine and Kiaba weren't there. "Hey guys. Where's Mr. big-shot and Ms. I-don't-like-to-be-annoyed?" Amanda asked.

"If you're talking about Kiaba and Jazzmine they went into the house... or mansion... or whatever you wanna call it." Zane said.

"Why?"

"Because Kiaba said that he wanted to show Jazzmine something. He also whispered to us that he wanted to be alone with her for a while."

"Oh, like that's gonna stop **me**." Amanda said then tried to walk away, but Zane grabbed the back collor of her shirt and brought her back. "What?"

"What did you mean by getting **three** couples together. Unless... you were the one who got me and Syrus together?"

"Yeah, but Jazzmine was the one who talked me into it." Amanda said then broke away from Zane's grip and headed for the house and went inside, trying to figure out where Kiaba had taken Jazzmine.

-With Kiaba and Jazzmine-

"Wow! Very classy." Jazzmine said as she entered Kiaba's office.

"Thanks, but this place **was** built before I was even born."

"Oh, I know I'm just saying... I like it."

"Thanks. I did add a few extra touches of my own though."

"Like what?" Jazzmine asked and Kiaba tried to think of something and she laughed when he gave her a guilty, yet innocent look. "Are you just trying to impress me, Kiaba?"

"Maybe." He said then she hugged him.

"You don't have to impress me, Kiaba. You've already done that enough." She said then started thinking. _'Wait a minute... what? What did I say __**that**__ for? I mean it's the truth, but the way I said makes it sound like... never mind.'_ She told herself then felt Kiaba wrap his arms around her waist. After a minute they broke away and something unexpected happened. Kiaba picked her up and brought her over to his desk then set her back down.

"You mind if you sit here?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She said then she felt him hug her again and he started to stroke her back. "Wait, Kiaba. What are you doing?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, but you've never touched me like **this** before."

"Just something I decided to do. By the way, Jazz. I like what you're wearing." (a.n. To let you people know... Jazzmine is wearing black shorts that go a little above her knees, dark blue sandels, and a white shirt with black letters that read... 'do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?'! That's what **I'm** wearing! Lol!)

"Thanks." She said and blushed as she felt him continue to rub her back, he even went a little under her shirt. She was very surprised when Kiaba started moving his hand furher and further up her shirt almost reaching the back of her bra. "Kiaba, stop." She said and took his arm and moved his hand from underneath her shirt.

"What?"

"Can you **please** not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Can you not put your hand **that** far up my shirt? It makes me feel uncomfortable." She said and he held her close to his chest.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away, but it's just that... you're **so** beautiful. I couldn't help or stop myself."

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course." Kiaba said then hugged her tighter. "You've always been beautiful. I've just never had enough courage to tell you until now." He said then let go of her and went to the window and looked outside.

"What?"

"Listen to me. Telling you how beautiful you look and you probably have a boyfriend back home."

"Actually... no, I don't."Jazzmine said and Kiaba looked at her.

"You're still single?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!"

"What about you?"

"Well of course I'm single. Or else I wouldn't be saying any of this kind of stuff to you. I'm not the cheating kind of guy." Kiaba said.

"I know you're not, Kiaba and that's one of the things I like about you."

"You mean you... what do you like me as?"

"Well... I've been thinking about that for the longest time and well... you're actually more then just a best friend to me, Kiaba." Jazzmine said. _'Is she about to tell me she loves me? 'Cause if she is then I'm gonna tell her the samething.'_ Kiaba thought then Jazzmine said something else. "I think of you as a kind of lovable big brother... like Zane."

"Oh." Kiaba said sounding disappointed and his face obviously gave it away that he was.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Kiaba said then went over to the intercom. "Can I get a bottle of scotch up here please... with two glasses?" He said then sat down in his chair and rubbed his temple. "I need a drink." He said when he caught Jazzmine giving him a weird look.

"I didn't know that you drink. Aren't you too young to drink anyway?" Jazzmine asked.

"Around here if I say something it happens. No matter if it's against the law, or not."

"Wow! Why did you want **two** glasses?"

"One for you, one for me."

"Well... I've never drank before, but I guess I could try it."

"Okay. I always need a drink when I get a little nervous or stressed out."

"Yeah, but then you wake up the next morning with a headake."

"That's only if you drink too much." Kiaba said then there was a knock on the door. "That must be the scotch."

"I got it." Jazzmine said then got up, went over to the door, got the scotch, closed the door, then brought it back over to the desk. Then she sat back down on the desk in front of his chair and poured a glass for him and a tiny bit for herself.

"Thanks." He said as she handed him the glass.

"No problem." She said then took a sip of hers. "Whoa, this stuff **is** pretty good."

"I know." He said then took a sip of his.

"Kiaba, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember that time when we were seven and in the playground. You were pushing me back and forth on one of the swings?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about all the good times we've had together. When we were 11 we went to the beach together and we were walking on the white sandy beach and the crystal blue water splashing onto the shore."

"That was the first time you and I held hands. Then Amanda came up and started running around us."

"She was like 'Seto loves Jazzmine' and you're were like 'Yuck, I don't like her that way. She's my friend.'." She said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, we've had some **really** good times in the past, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have." Jazzmine said. "Which is exactly why I think of you as more like a brother than a best friend." She said then Kiaba drank the rest of the scotch in his glass quickly and set it down on the desk.

"I think I'll have another glass."

"Okay, something is up with you, Kiaba. Everytime I say I like you as a brother you get all whacked out." Jazzmine said then Kiaba poured another glass and drank that quickly too. He was about to pour his third glass, but Jazzmine stopped him. "Kiaba, stop drinking. You're gonna make yourself sick." She said then out of no where Kiaba just kissed her right on the lips. "Kiaba? What-" She asked confused once he had stopped kissing her.

"Jazzmine, I'm in love with you."

"I'm sure that's just the scotch talking... and the scotch was the thing that made you kiss me."

"No, it's me. Jazzmine, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

"I'm not a woman, Kiaba. I'm only a teenager."

"You're a woman in **my** eyes."

"Be that as it may, but right now your eyes are drunk eyes so I'm taking you to bed."

"But it's only 10:00 in the morning."

"Who cares?" Jazzmine said then dragged Kiaba back to his room and (once she found it) opened the door then placed him on the bed and he almost immediately fell asleep.

-Hour and a half later-

Jazzmine had stayed in the room the whole time Kiaba was asleep to watch over him. Then Kiaba woke up and sat up while he had a hand over his forehead.

"Oh, what happened?" Kiaba said then saw Jazzmine. "Jazz, how did I get in here?"

"I brought you in here, remember?" Jazzmine said then thought. "No, you probably don't remember because you were drunk."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you got drunk then you kissed me and I brought you in here-"

"Wait a second, wait a second... I kissed you?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was by accident."

"Shit!" Kiaba yelled and layed back down on his bed.

"What?"

"Because I got too carried away and got drunk I showed you my true feelings for you. Damn!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! What do you mean 'true feelings'? Unless..." She said then gasped. "**That's** why you went all nuts when I told you that I only loved you like a brother. Because **you** love **me** as if I was your girlfriend or something."

"You're not mad at me are you, Jazz?"

"No, of course not. I'm mad at myself... I should of seen that."

"It's not your fault." He said then there was a silence between them. "Jazz, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you lay down with me?"

"Are y-you asking me to s-sleep with you?"

"No, not **sleep** with me? Just lay down with me... in the same bed... for a little while."

"Um... okay." Jazzmine said then Kiaba moved over a little bit and lifted the covers so she got in the covers and layed down next to him. Then he put the covers down around both of them and felt Jazzmine cuddle into him and lay her hands on his chest. "That better?"

"Yes. Much better." He said then soon they were both asleep.

-That night-

Jazzmine was in the kitchen when Mokuba came back with everyone else. Jazzmine was sweeping the floor and the trash had been taken out.

"Uh, Jazz... what are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"I'm doing some work because Kiaba's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well?" Mokuba asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He just has a headake. I'm sure he's going to be fine. It's nothing serious." Jazzmine said then got all the dirt into the dustpan and then put the dirt in the trash. "Okay those two things are done. Now time to do the dishes." She said then went over and started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Uh... correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Kiaba have servents and maids to do this stuff?" Lily asked.

"They're on vacation." Mokuba and Jazzmine said at the sametime.

"How did you know?" Mokuba asked.

"Simple. Kiaba told me earlier and then I offered to do these things for him since they're away."

"Well that was sweet of you." Andrea said.

"Thanks. I would do anything that helps out my best friend." Jazzmine said as she started to wash her hands.

"More like her boyfriend." Amanda whispered then Lily and Victoria giggled.

"Heard that." Jazzmine said then took a cup, filled it with water, then splashed it at Amanda.

"Hey!"

"I keep telling you to stop, but you just can't get it through your thick head." Jazzmine said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Jazz. Whatever."

"Hey, if you guys want to splash eachother then do it in the pool down the hall." Mokuba said.

"But I didn't bring a bathing suit with me." Amanda said.

"There are plenty of both girl **and** guy bathing suits."

"But a pool?" Tiffany asked. "Been there, done that."

"Did I happen to mention that this pool room also comes with a huge hot tub?" Mokuba asked. (a.n. I got this idea from Amanda because when she went to Colorado... to visit her **other** older sister; the hotel she stayed in had a pool **and** a hot tub! Man, I wish I went there with her!)

"Me first!" Amanda, Lily, Tiffany, and Victoria all said at the sametime then started a race towards the pool room, but they were going the wrong way so Mokuba stopped them.

"Uh, guys?"

"Huh?" They all asked.

"The pool room would be **that** way." Mokuba said as he pointed the other way then they all started running towards the **actual** pool room. (a.n. Yeah, my friends and I can be stupid that way sometimes!)

-Inside the pool room-

Everyone was in the pool room, in the pool playing 'Tackle Marco Polo'. (a.n. Try playing that game sometime... it's **super** fun!) Lily (me) was it and since she had almost like super hearing everyone tried to keep their distance. She finally touched somebody and opened her eyes to see Jaden so she tackled him and they went underwater. When they came back up a minute later, they were both laughing.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna get into the hot tub. Anyone wanna come with me?" Amanda asked as she got out of the pool.

"I will." Victoria said as she got out. "I would like a little break from this game."

"Me too." Lily said then also got out of the pool and all three of them went over to the hot tub. "How do you turn it on?"

"I'll do that for you." Mokuba said then got out of the pool and went for the switch. "You three just get in and I'll turn it on after."

"Thank you, Mokuba." Lily said as she got into the hot tub. "You're very sweet." She said and Mokuba blushed a deep shade of red then flipped the switch. As soon as he did, the water started to get hotter and bubbles came from the bottom of it.

"Oh, this feels good." Amanda said as she leaned against the wall of the hot tub and closed her eyes. Then Mokuba came up to Lily and kneeled down beside the edge.

"Yes Mokuba?" Lily asked.

"Would you like a chocolate?" Mokuba asked as he handed her a box.

"Sure, I would love one... thanks." She said then took chocolate and put it in her mouth. "Aw man, this is so good. I have a chocolate in my mouth while I'm in a hot tub. Life is good."

"Three buddies in a relaxing hot tub just chillin'. What more could someone want?" Victoria said then they all sighed happily.

"Knock it off you guys. You're making me want to come over there too." Jazzmine yelled to them with her back towards them.

"Then come in." Amanda yelled back. "There's room in here enough for **all** of us."

"Personally... I wouldn't feel comfortable in a **hot tub** with my **sister**."

"What about me?" Someone asked and Jazzmine turned around to see Kiaba there in only a bathing suit.

"H-hey K-Kiaba. Y-you're alright?"

"Yeah."

"G-good." Jazzmine said nervously. _'Man, what's __**wrong**__ with me? I mean... he's my best friend so natrually I've seen him in a bathing suit before, but now that I see him like __**this**__... almost all grown up-'_ She thought, but her thoughts got interupted when Kiaba said something.

"Jazz, you didn't answer my question?"

"T-that was a question?"

"Yeah, would you ever mind being in there with **me**?"

"No."

"Do you want to go in there now?" He asked then put his hand out and she took it, despite the fact that her mind was screaming at her not to. Although, she probably did it because her heart was telling her to. Anyway... so she took his hand to get out of the pool; then they went over to the hot tub and made themselves comfortable. Since Kiaba got in first he helped her in by grabbing ahold of her waist and pulling her into the tub with him. Even when they were in the tub, Kiaba wouldn't let her go.

"Kiaba, can you let go now?"

"Aw, why?"

"Kiaba." She said in one of these tones that was saying 'you-better-let-me-go-now-or-else-there's-going-to-be-trouble'.

"Okay, okay. I let go of you." He said after he dropped her. She landed on the bottom then jumped because the water on the bottom was the hottest. "Oh, did I forget to mention that the water on the bottom is the hottest so you should stay above it?" Kiaba said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, you did." Jazzmine replied.

"My bad. But you still love me, don't you?" Kiaba asked.

"I'm only keeping you around because it's nice to know that you can make me so **hot**." Jazzmine said jokingly.

"You say the nicest things." Kiaba said.

"Hey guys!" Tiffany yelled after she noticed that they had been flirting with eachother since everyone else (including herself) came over there. "If you guys wanna flirt with eachother can you take it somewhere else? You're making us single people wanna puke." She said. (a.n. Now you can see why she's **Chazz's** cousin.)

"Fine, we're going." Jazzmine said then her Kiaba both left the room and went into Kiaba's room, upstairs.

-In Kiaba's room-

"Well that was fun." Jazzmine said as her and Kiaba entered his room and closed the door.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, Jazz? Or were you just joking?" Kiaba asked as he sat down on his bed and wrapped a towel around his bare chest.

"What did I say earlier?"

"About me being able to make you so hot."

"I was just fooling around, Kiaba. **You** know that." She said then started towel drying her hair while bending over.

"Hey, can you stay still **right** there?"

"Why?" She asked as she stood up and realized what Kiaba was staring at. "Kiaba, stop staring at my ass."

"Sorry... I couldn't resist." He said then Jazzmine wrapped her towel around her waist.

"So... what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well... I was going to have you sleep in the same room as Amanda, but you said she's been bugging you lately. So I'll just have **you** just bunk up with **me**."

"Uh... no, don't think so. I'd rather bunk up in the same room as my sister than with my horny best friend." Jazzmine said jokingly.

"You still think of me as **only** your best friend?" Kiaba asked sadly.

"I don't know... I can't tell right now." She said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I do **like** you."

"Well... that's great to hear, Jazz, but I've got news for you. I don't usually go around telling people I love them for them to just **like** me." Kiaba said then there was a silence between them for a couple minutes.

"But I **do** like you." Jazzmine said, breaking the silence between them. "And who knows. M-maybe this feeling I've been having in the pit of my stomach when you're around... **maybe** it's love." She said then Kiaba's cell phone went off which caused him to jump. "It's you're cell phone."

"...I know." He said then answered it. "Hello?" He said then the other person answered. "Yugi? What are you calling me for?"

"I want to ask you a question." Yugi said from the other line.

"Well... what is it?"

"Are you doing anything tomarrow?"

"I've got some friends over for about a week and a half."

"Well bring them along. This isn't personal."

"Okay, okay we'll stop by. Where do you want me to meet you."

"Inside the card shop at around 10:00."

"Okay."

"Okay. So I'll see you tomarrow, Kiaba. Bye."

"Bye." He said then they both hung up.

"I should be going too." Jazzmine said as she got up.

"Uh... okay, Jazz. Good night."

"Good night." Jazzmine said then walked out, closing the door behind her.


	2. 2

NEW CHAPPY!

----------

-Later that night with Zane and Syrus (sorry for anybody who is **not** a Zane x Syrus person... I can't write a story without this couple... it's a curse)-

Zane and Syrus were sharing a room together that had two beds. Right now they were in their two seperate beds, but were looking at eachother and talking.

"So... what do you think we're doing tomorrow?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know. We should get some sleep though."

"But I'm not tired."

"You **will** be in the morning if you don't go to sleep now." Zane said then yawned and layed down.

"But Zane-"

"No 'but Zane'. Go to sleep." He said then turned over so his back was facing Syrus.

"Zane?"

"What?"

"You forgot to say good night to me."

"Good night."

"Good night, Zane." Syrus said then there was a pause before he said something else. "Zane?"

"What now?" He asked, starting to sound rather annoyed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Syrus. Now get some sleep." Zane said then finally they both got to sleep.

-At around midnight (It is still with Zane and Syrus for those of you who are clueless... like my friends... lol!)-

Syrus got up from his bed and went over to Zane's bed. He kneeled down beside the bed and looked at Zane before shaking Zane a little to wake him up.

"Zane?" Syrus whispered. "Zane? Zane, wake up." Syrus whispered and eventually Zane woke up and looked at him.

"What?" Zane whispered. "What's wrong **this** time, Syrus?" Zane asked as he sat up.

"I'm cold."

"It doesn't look like it, Syrus. You're not shivering or anything." Zane said then Syrus shook himself on purpose, trying to make it look like he was cold. "Uh-huh, that was **real** convincing, Syrus." Zane said sarcastically.

"Please. Just let me cuddle with you for a little while... I'll be good." Syrus said pleadingly as he clasped his hands together, looking like he was praying. _'It's not __**him**__ I worried about... it's my hormones.'_ Zane thought, but then did something stupid.

"Sure." He said. _'What?!'_ He thought. _'Why did I say sure? Oh well... might as well follow through with it.'_ He thought then lifted the covers up a little and Syrus got in next to him. Then he put the covers down and layed back down. It didn't really help him much when Syrus cuddled up into him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Not knowing what else to do, Zane wrapped his arms around Syrus and tryed to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately though soon enough Zane felt... something start to happen. He tryed to move his lower body away from Syrus, but everytime he did Syrus just cuddled closer into him. _'Aw man, this is complete torcher.'_ He thought then tried once again to move his lower body away from Syrus, but once again... Syrus moved closer. Syrus' knee went against his sensitive spot by accident and Zane yelped quietly, but quickly put his hand over his mouth. It was enough to wake Syrus up though. Syrus woke up and looked up at Zane to see a spark of nervousness in his eyes.

"Zane, what's wrong?"

"Could you... move your knee down?" He asked after he put his hand down from his mouth.

"What?"

"Just move it down." He said then grabbed Syrus' leg and pushed it down so it wasn't at his sensitve spot anymore.

"Oh." Syrus said while he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put it there."

"It's okay."

"But... never mind."

"What?"

"I... thought I felt something though."

"Huh?" Zane asked nevously.

"Will you let me find out?"

"I don't know if- ah!" He said as Syrus placed one of his hands onto Zane's sensitive spot.

"I was right. You're-"

"Go ahead and say it."

"Hard."

"I know." Zane said shamefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Zane. Every guy goes through it."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting like your ashamed of it?"

"I don't know." Zane said and Syrus giggled.

"I know, I know, I **don't** know." Syrus said, moking him.

"Very funny." Zane said sarcastically. "Now will you please get some sleep?"

"Why? I'm not tired."

"Just go to sleep, Syrus." Zane said then closed his eyes.

"Zane, are you mad at me?" Syrus asked sadly.

"What?" Zane asked as he opened his eyes and looked down at Syrus. "Of course not. Why would you think **that**?"

"You just sound kind of mad at me." Syrus said and Zane sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Syrus. It's just I feel a little uncomfortable with the position I'm in right now. And with you here with me it just makes me a little... **more** uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to go back to **my** bed."

"No." Zane said quickly which caused Syrus to look at him weirdly. "I mean... you don't **have** to. I was just saying. And you don't have to worry about me getting mad at you. I love you... you **know** that." He said then kissed the top of Syrus' head and stroked his fingers through soft strands of baby blue hair.

"Zane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to get tired."

"Finally." Zane said sarcastically and Syrus giggled.

"Good night, Zane."

"Good night, my angel." Zane said and Syrus giggled again. Then they both fell asleep quickly in eachother's arms.

-The next morning-

Kiaba wolk everyone up to go to the card shop that Yugi's grandfather owned. Everyone was really excited about it and it was the only thing that people could say to get Jaden out of bed. Everyone got there at around 10:15 and went inside to see Yugi at the counter talking with his grandfather.

"Grampa, just let me handle the shop for a day."

"No, it would be too much of a responsibility for you."

"Grampa... who is the 'King Of Games'?"

"You are."

"Who is the best duelist in the world?"

"You are."

"And **who** can handle the card shop for a day."

"**You** can."

"Good." Yugi said happily.

"Okay, okay, but **one** day only... for now."

"Okay, okay. One day." He repeated and his grandfather went into the backroom. Then he turned around and jumped when he saw everyone. "Guys, you scared me." He said then saw **everyone**.

"Looks like you **do** have other people with you, Kiaba."

"Yeah. You mind?"

"No." He said then got up and started to meet everyone.

-15 minutes later-

Yugi was done introducing himself to everyone when they all heard arguing going on upstairs. "Oh boy. Bakura and Joey must be fighting again." (a.n. The **Yugi** Bakura!) He said then got up and went to the stairs, but Amanda stopped him.

"Did you just say Bakura?"

"Yes."

"Bakura is **here**?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Yugi said. "You want to meet him?" He asked then Amanda nodded her head 'yes' lightly, while looking up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on." He said then took Amanda's hand and brought her up the stairs and into his room.

-In Yugi's room-

"For the last time Bakura... you do **not** need **two** sacrifices to summon DarkMagician!" Joey yelled.

"And **I'm** saying, Joey... that you **do**!" Bakura yelled back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Bakura yelled and that's about the time that Yugi and Amanda came into the room.

"Uh... guys?" Yugi said quietly.

"What?" They both asked.

"Can I introduce you to someone?"

"In a second, Yug. But first... does Dark Magician require **two** sacrifices or **one**?" Joey asked.

"It really depends on **what** monster you're sacrificing. Because if you get a monster that has the special effect of you treating a usual two sacrifice monster as a one sacrifice monster then you can treat her with that. But other than that then you have to treat her as a two sacrifice monster."

"Sounds complicated." Amanda said and Yugi turned to her.

"Actually it's really quite simple if you think about it. Anyway... you wanted to meet somebody, right?" He said then took her hand again and brought her over to Joey and Bakura. "Guys, this is Kiaba's friend Amanda."

"Hey!" Joey greeted.

"Hi." She said.

"And Amanda this is Bakura. Bakura, Amanda." Yugi introduced them. "Bakura, I think that Amanda has something she wants to say to you." Yugi said then there was a pause before Amanda just said something.

"You rock! I am a **huge** fan of yours!" She said and Bakura smiled. "Actually I have some questions for you."

"Well... what would you like to know?" He asked then she sat down next to him and started to ask him questions. Then Yugi went back out of his room and back downstairs. Everyone was just looking at the shelves around the store when his eyes fell on Victoria who was looking at a poster of DarkMagician. He went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly, causing her to jump and turn to him.

"Sorry." Victoria apologized. "You scared me."

"It's okay." He said then she looked back at the poster. Yugi moved a little bit so he could see her face and she looked really sad... almost depressed then she sighed sadly. "I got a little advice for you. If looking at something makes you sad... don't look at it." He said jokingly and Victoria giggled, but then it was quickly replaced with sadness again. "You a fan of him?"

"Yeah, a **really** big fan."

-The next morning with Amanda, Lily (me), and Victoria-

They were all back at Kiaba's house and almost everyone had fallen asleep in Amanda's and Jazzmine's room. Everyone had left except for Amanda, Lily, and Victoria. (a.n. You people have **no** idea how strange it is to write a story with yourself in it.) Amanda had just woken Lily up and Victoria was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Where's Jaden?" Lily asked when she was fully awake.

"He's with Bastion." Amanda said just as Victoria came out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel over her hair.

"Why would he be with **Bastion**?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe because they're- wait a second- you two don't know this?" Amanda asked. "I actually know something about your brothers that you guys don't?"

"I'm sure we would be real excited to learn about it, Amanda." Lily said.

"Hold on. I'm just... liking this feeling of knowledge. Is this how you guys feel all the time? Except for **now** obviously, but-"

"Amanda!" Victoria yelled, cutting her off.

"Alright!" Amanda yelled back then began the explanation. "Bastion and Jaden are... going out."

"What?!" Lily and Victoria yelled at the sametime.

"I'm surprized that you guys didn't know that. Everyone else knows. I would of thought that Jaden and Bastion would of told **you** **guys** first, considering the fact that you guys are their sisters." Amanda said then Lily and Victoria looked at eachother and smiled evily.

"I'll try to convince Jaden to change his mind and you convince Bastion?" Lily suggested.

"Okay." Victoria agreed.

"Convince them to change their minds about what?" Amanda asked, but Lily and Victoria just left the room before Amanda got an answer from them.

-Later that day-

Amanda was going past Kiaba's room when she heard yelling from inside. She put her ear up to the door and it sounded like Jazzmine was the one yelling. _'Probably about Serenity and Kiaba.'_ Amanda thought then continued listening.

"I can't believe you, Kiaba! You said that you **didn't** have a girlfriend and I found out that you **do**!" Jazzmine yelled at Kiaba, who was currently backed up against the wall.

"Jazzmine, it's not what you think. Serenity **was** my girlfriend, but she can't get it through her thick head that we're over."

"Well then... I guess you and her are alike because you're not getting the fact that **we're** over!" She yelled then turned her back towards Kiaba. He walked alittle bit towards Jazzmine and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off. "Don't touch me." She warned, threateningly. "If you touch me again you're gonna wish you've never been born."

"Jazzmine, please... try to understand."

"Understand what?" Jazzmine asked as she turned around and faced him. "The fact that you lied to me just so you could have someone to sleep with."

"Sleep with? But I never even brought up the **subject** of sex."

"You were going to soon. I'm **sure** of it." She said.

"I wasn't." Kiaba said. "Jazzmine... you're everything to me."

"You're not getting the fact that I'm really, really upset with you."

"Yes, I understand that, Jazzmine. I **know** that you're upset with me." He said then kissed her, which she tried to fight back against, but Kiaba was holding onto her wrists tightly. _'Why don't you understand how much I love you?'_ Kiaba thought as he continued kissing her. Kiaba let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around Jazzmine's waist. Jazzmine tried to push him away, but he held onto her tightly. Eventually she pushed him away from her and took a step back herself.

"Kiaba, don't **ever** do that again!" Jazzmine yelled.

"You don't understand how much I love you."

"Yeah right, you love me."

"It's true."

"No, it's not! If it **was** you wouldn't be able to lie to me, Kiaba!"

"Look... **don't** tell me how I feel about you. I **know** how I feel about you." Kiaba said. "And you're right. I can't lie to you because of how much I love you."

"What are you talking about? You've **already** lied to me!"

"No, I didn't. When we were talking that morning I told you that I didn't have a girlfriend. I never said that I never **had** one." He said, trying to calm her down. Jazzmine all of a sudden found herself at a loss for words. She was speachless. She couldn't say anything to that. Then Kiaba went up and hugged Jazzmine and she was suddenly paralyzed too. But soon she got over both problems and broke away from Kiaba, looking into his eyes.

"Kiaba, this is wrong. I shouldn't be here." She said then broke away from his embrace completely and headed for the door, but he took ahold of her wrist and kept her there. He got close to her again, but she stopped him before he got too close. "I **have** to go." She said then headed to the door. One the other side of the door Amanda heard her coming so she ran away, down the hall before Jazzmine could notice her. Jazzmine came out the room and walked down the hall, in the opposite direction.

-That night (with Zaney and Sy-Sy)-

Zane had already fallen asleep, but Syrus was wide awake. Syrus kept looking over at Zane's bed and tried to restrain himself from going over there, but he failed and finally just got up and went over to Zane's bed and sat next to him. After a couple minutes he leaned down and kissed Zane's lips gently. Zane wolk up and lightly pushed Syrus away.

"Syrus, what are you doing?" Zane whispered.

"I just thought that maybe I could give you one last kiss before I went to bed." Syrus whispered back.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to, but I didn't think that you would get mad at me for it."

"Aw, Syrus, not **this** again." Zane whispered, starting to sound annoyed. "We went through this the night before last. For the last time I'm **not** mad at you."

"You sound alittle mad."

"I just get a little annoyed when people say I'm mad when I'm not."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Syrus said then got off Zane's bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to **my** bed... so you can get some more sleep."

"Syrus."

"Yes?"

"Come here." He said while giving him a hand signal to go over to him. Syrus obeyed and went back over Zane's bed only to have his arm grabbed. Zane sat up and pulled Syrus towards him with a rough, yet sweet kiss. While they were kissing Syrus opened mouth a little bit, almost begging for Zane's tounge to enter. Zane eagerly accepted the offer and slipped his tounge into the smaller boy's mouth, tasting evey square inch of the wet cavern. They broke the kiss a couple minutes later and Syrus hugged Zane tightly and whispered something in his ear.

"Can you make love to me?" Syrus asked and Zane tensed up.

"Uh... I don't think so."

"What?" Syrus asked after he pulled away from Zane and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Syrus, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Well, because..."

"Because why?" Syrus asked again.

"I can't tell you why. I just can't." Zane said then lightly pushed Syrus off the bed. "Please try to understand that. Now we should both get some sleep." He said then layed back down and closed his eyes. After a minute Syrus finally went back over to his bed and eventually fell asleep himself.

----------

I hope you liked these chapter! I tried to make these two chapters into one, but the site wouldn't let me so I just made them into two! I know that the characters in this story are nothing like they are in the shows, but if you don't like it then that's really **your** problem... not **mine**. Anyway... so here are some questions for you guys to think about...

Why is Syrus all of a sudden wanting Zane to make love to him? And why does Zane keep refusing? Did Amanda and Bakura ever get together? And if they didn't... will they? What will happen with Jazzmine's and Kiaba's relationship? Will it go to pieces, or will they find a way to renew it? Will Victoria ever find a way to bring Dark Magician to life? What will also happen to Jaden's and Bastion's relationship? Will Lily and Victoria split them up? And if they don't... what will happen to Lily's and Victoria's friendship?

Those are just some questions for you to think about! All or atleast most of them will be answered in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this **really** long chapter because I most likely **won't** make another one like it! Later and peace out everybody!


	3. Mysterious Magician

----------

-The next night-

Everyone was at a restaurant. But the downside was that mostly everyone was mad or upset at something (more like someone). Victoria and Lily were mad at Bastion and Jaden, Jazzmine was mad at Kiaba, and Syrus was just upset about what happened between him and Zane. Amanda, Atticus, Alexis, Chazz, Tiffany, Mokuba, Bakura, and Yugi had come with them and were feeling rather uncomfortable with all the silence.

"So... does anybody know what happened today?" Amanda asked, trying to break the silence.

"I don't really think that anyone cares, Amanda." Mokuba said.

"Well excuse me for trying to brighten things up a little bit around here."

"Enough!" Tiffany yelled which caused everyone to stare at her. "This drama has **got** to end! So will everybody stop wallowing and lighten up!" She said then sat back down. "**That's** how you do it."

"Thanks, but I don't think that's helping either." Amanda said.

-Back at Kiaba's place later that night-

Jazzmine was sitting alone in her's and Amanda's room because Amanda was sleeping in Lily's and Victoria's room, to see if she could calm them down. She was sitting there looking at a picture of her and Kiaba when they were 10. She was looking at the camara and giving the piece sign while he was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt tears come into her eyes and a couple slid down her face so she used her arm to wipe them away. _'Kiaba, when did you change?'_ She asked herself. Then she heard the door open and looked up to see Kiaba come into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked as she put the picture away.

"Look... I know you're mad at me, but I **really** have to talk to you."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"That's cool I can do all the talking." He said then went over and sat on the right next to her. "Are you still upset about Serenity and me?"

"Uh... yeah. Why else would I be mad at you?" She said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if you're jealous. But you know... she and I are **long** over."

"You know... I-I guess I was a little jealous. But I don't know why." Jazzmine said. Then Kiaba took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and made her look into his deep, light blue eyes.

"Maybe because you like me?"

"I don't think so." She said and looked away.

"Jazz." He said, seriously.

"Maybe a little." She said and he kissed her on the cheek, just like he always used to. Right then she just lost it and started crying into his chest.

"What's wrong, Jazz?"

"How come you don't hate me? You should hate me by now. I've been acting so selfish lately and you still think of me the same way. How?" She said between sobs.

"I could **never** hate you, Jazz. Even if you did the most hateful thing anyone has ever done I still could never **hate** you." Kiaba explained. "And you're saying that **you've** been acting selfish. Open your eyes and look at **me**. I keeped my past girlfriend a secret because I wanted you to love me."

"How is that being selfish?"

"Because I was only focusing on what **I** wanted and thought that nothing could go wrong, but it did."

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Jazzmine said then pulled away from him just enough so she could look him in the eye. "Do you want to just... froget this whole thing and start over?"

"I would really like that." Kiaba said. Then Jazzmine leaned over and kissed him, which shocked the hell out of him. She broke away from him and giggled when she saw his shocked face.

"You're **my** first." She said then he leaned over and kissed her.

"You may not be **my** first, but I wish you would have been." He said then kissed her again.

-With Zane and Syrus-

Zane was laying on his bed, wide awake, his hands under his head. He couldn't go to sleep. He felt so bad about the way he had treated Syrus. They hadn't talked to eachother all day, not even to say good morning or good night. He finally couldn't take it anymore and he got up and went over to Syrus' bed. When he got over there Syrus was asleep and he wolk him up when he got under the covers with him. Syrus sat up when he saw Zane laying next to him.

"Zane? What are you doing?" Syrus asked, but the only answer he got was when Zane sat up also and kissed him. Then Zane pinned Syrus to the bed by his wrists and continued to kiss him. Zane broke the kiss and gently nibbled on Syrus' earlobe. "Zane, please tell me what you're doing." Syrus pleaded.

"Syrus... I **do** love you." Zane whispered then licked Syrus' neck which caused Syrus to shake. Then they continued from there.

-The next morning-

Amanda wolk up and realized that Lily and Victoria weren't there.

"Oh no." She said then ran out of the room and into Jaden's and Bastion's room. When she opened the door all four of them looked at her. She just stood there, dumbfounded, before laughing sheepishly. "What's going on?"

"We're just working out this problem." Victoria said.

"Yeah, like you said we should do last night." Lily added.

"Wow, I brought peace? I could be the next Avatar!" Amanda said, happily.

"You're the one who put this whole thing together?" Bastion asked.

"Well... yeah, pretty much."

"Then I guess we owe you some gratitude."

"...Huh?" Amanda, Jaden, and Lily all said at the sametime.

"What he means is... we owe you a thanks." Victoria explained.

"Yeah, what she said." Bastion said with a smile. Then they all thanked her.

"Your welcome." She said then thought of something. "While I'm being the peacemaking Avatar... I'll go check on **my** family." She said then ran off to find Jazzmine first, who was in their room. When she came in the room Jazzmine was sitting on the bed with a smile "Hey Jazzy!" Amanda said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Oh... hi Amanda."

"You look pretty happy."

"Oh, I am."

"What happened?"

"You got a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I was sitting here last night when Kiaba came in. He apologized to me and I also said sorry. Then we kissed and... well... the rest is pretty self explanatory."

"You guys have sex?"

"No. We may have made out and touched eachother a couple times, but we never went farther than **that**."

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out." Amanda said, happily. "Now time for me to check on Zaney and Sy." She said then ran out of the room and headed for Zane's and Syrus' room.

-In Zane's and Syrus' room-

Zane and Syrus were laying on Syrus' bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, just enjoying the afterglow of the passionate lovemaking they had done the night before. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Should we answer that?" Zane whispered.

"No. I just want us to stay here." Syrus whispered back.

"Guys, I **know** you're in there. Now let me in." Amanda said. Then Zane got up and put his robe on.

"Zane." Syrus whined.

"Relax." Zane said then leaned over and kissed Syrus before answering the door. But he only opened it enough so you could only half of him. (a.n. Kinda like Raven on Teen Titans!) "What?" Zane asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What are you two doing in there? And why is it so dark?" She asked then noticed what he was wearing. "And what's with the robe?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Zane!"

"Okay, okay. What we're doing is... none of your buissness. Why is it so dark in here is... also none of your buissness. And what's with the robe... is a stupid question." He said then shut the door.

"Aw man, they **so** did it last night." Amanda said with a smirk. Then she went into the main room, where she saw Kiaba and Mokuba, talking. "Oh... hey guys." She said, happily.

"Hey! 'Manda!" Mokuba said then clapped hands with her.

"Guess what I just found out?"

"What?"

"Well... it seems that your brother paid a visit to Jazzmine last night."

"You what? And you didn't tell me?"

"I was getting to it." Kiaba said.

"What happened?"

"Not much. We just apologized then started kissing. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well I probably would of tried to go just a **little** bit farther."

"You're never gonna be able to hold down a girlfriend, Mokuba." Amanda said. "Atleast now I know where Sy got the idea to try to move farther in **his** relationship."

"Yeah, Mokuba, care to say something on that?"

"Okay, okay. So I talked to Syrus and told him that he should try to move farther. I didn't know he would actually do it. He's never listened to my advice before."

"You know why? 'Cause your advice sucks." Amanda said.

"See... that's another reason why- hey!" Mokuba said then started chasing Amanda around the room until Jazzmine came in and they stopped. "Hi Jazzmine."

"Hey Jazzy!" Amanda greeted.

"Hi." She said as she walked right past them and went up to Kiaba. "Kiaba, did you hear what happened last night?"

"With us, you mean?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, not **that**. What happened with Zane and Syrus?"

"No, I don't know. What **did** happen with Zane and Syrus?"

"They had sex last night." Amanda said. Then Mokuba pulled her hair which caused her to let out a shriek then punch him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled then they got into a fight.

"Knock it off!" Jazzmine and Kiaba yelled at the sametime, so Mokuba and Amanda stopped.

"Can't you two go through just **one** day together without getting into a fight?" Jazzmine asked. "By the way, Amanda. How did you know about Zane and Syrus."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She said. Jazzmine, Kiaba, and Mokuba just sweatdropped by that comment.

-Later that day-

Everyone was going for a walk around the city when they stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal. While they were waiting Lily saw a poster on the pole. She took it down and showed it to everyone.

"Hey guys. Look at this." Lily said then read what the poster said. "_Magician appears July 22nd and 23rd in the theater hall in Domino City at 7:30_."

"The 22nd... that's today." Jaden said.

"No. I didn't know that really?" Victoria said, sarcastically. Then the sign said they could go so they walked across the street, with Lily still holding the poster.

"We should go." Amanda said.

"Go where?" Jaden asked.

"To the show. The show that the magician is performing." She said then went up to Kiaba. "Can we, Kiaba? You're the one with the money. Can we? Can we?" She asked, soon everyone else joined in the begging too except for Zane, Jazzmine, Chazz, and Tiffany.

"Sounds like fun." He said then they all hugged him.

-At the show that night-

They had all bought tickets and were now seated, waiting for the show to start. When the show started all the lights went off except for the spotlight that was on the magician, who was now on stage. Everyone clapped and once everyone was done Lily whispered something in Victoria's ear.

"I don't know who that guy is, but **damn** he's hot." She whispered, and Victoria couldn't help but giggle.

"You got **that** right." Victoria whispered back. Then they started watching the show.

-15 minutes later-

"Now for my next trick I will need a volunteer from the audience." The magician said and almost all the girls raised their hands.

"Talk about having a lot of fan girls." Kiaba whispered to Zane.

"Yeah... and on his first night here too." Zane whispered back.

"He better be careful around them." He said and Zane laughed a little.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, it looks like I have a lot of **girl** volunteers." He said then looked over at their table and spotted Victoria. Amanda, Lily, and Victoria were the only three raising their hands at the table. "How about you?" He asked as he pointed to Victoria.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah... you. Come up here." He said so she did and as she passed Lily, she heard her say 'lucky'. When she got on stage he put his hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"V-Victoria." She chocked out and he noticed that she was nervous.

"Your first time being on stage?"

"Well... n-not really, but it's my first time being on stage in front of a bunch of jealous fan girls." She said and he laughed.

"You're funny, Victoria. Now do you want to be part of this next trick?"

"Would I ever." She said, excitedly. Then the magician snapped his fingers and a blonde haired girl came out with a huge box, that was about a foot taller then Victoria.

"This is my assistant, as well as my sister. And **this** is my disappearing box." He said as he opened the door. "Go on. Get in. It's not gonna hurt you." He said then helped her step into the box. Then he closed the door and took out his staff. Then he chanted a magic spell and when he opened the door, she was gone.

"How did he do that?" Amanda asked.

"There's probably like a back door to the box or something." Jazzmine said.

"I **know** that, but don't spoil it." Amanda whispered. Then the magician closed the door and when he opened it back up, Victoria was back. Then she stepped out and he said she could go back to her seat if she wanted to. So she did and when she did Lily and Amanda asked her how she disappeared.

"Was there a back door in the box?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Then how? How did you disappear?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. You guys don't understand. That trick was no illusion. I really **did** disappear."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where I was. I just... know that he's the real deal."

-After the show-

"Well that was interesting." Kiaba said as he stood up from his seat. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Hold on. I've gotta do something first." Victoria said then went on stage and behind the curtain. When she got back there, two gaurds cut her off, but the magician saw and told them to let her through. After they let her go, she ran up to him.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked.

"Yeah. But there's one thing I don't understand."

"Shoot."

"When you made me disappear. I **really** disappeared."

"Yeah. So?"

"How did you do it? How did you make me **really** disappear?" She asked and he just smiled.

"It's called magic, my dear. But exactly **how** I did it... I can not say." He said then started to walk away, but she grabbed his wrist and he turned back around.

"No. I wanna know now. How did you do it?"

"Maybe you'll find out someday, but for right now it's going to remain a mystery." He said as he placed a hand on her her cheek. Then he started to walk away again, but she stopped him, this time by talking.

"Wait." She said and he stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any place to stay?" She asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well... I was thinking that... maybe you could..."

"Please don't tell me she's going to invite him to my place without my permission." Kiaba said from around the corner; they were all spying.

"I could what?"

"Come back to the place that I'm staying at?" Victoria said, quickly.

"Oh no, she didn't." Mokuba said.

"Sure. I would like that." He said.

"I think she did." Lily replied.

"Well... he seems like a **very** nice guy." Amanda said.

-At Kiaba's house at around 10:30-

Victoria was standing up on the roof when someone started talking.

"What are you doing up here this late at night?" The voice asked and she jumped and turned around to see the mysterious magician standing in the doorway. He was still wearing his mask that he had been wearing all day (one of those masks that go around your eyes so you can still see them).

"Oh. You scared me." Victoria said then he came up to her and smiled.

"Did I now?"

"Y-yeah."

"So... what are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking."

"About something?"

"More like **someone**."

"Boyfriend?"

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't?"

"No... why?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I just figured you would because... you're very beautiful." He said then looked up at the sky and she just stood there, speechless.

"What?" She asked and he looked back at her.

"What? I said that the night sky was beautiful."

"Oh. I thought you had said that **I** was beautiful." She said then laughed, sheepishly. "My mistake." She said. Then he took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger so he could look at her.

"But you **are** beautiful." He said then gently kissed her lips. She was **really** shocked. She had never been kissed like this before, but something about it... felt so right. She was so shocked she didn't realize that she had opened her mouth until he slowly slipped his tongue in. She felt her knees start to give out when his tongue touched her's. He quickly caught her by the waist and held her there. After a minute they broke away and she just looked at him, still completely shocked. "I know I must of just totally freaked you out, but-" He was cut off when she kissed him.

"That wasn't freaky. It was nice." She said after they broke away and he smiled at her.

"Yeah... it **was** nice." He said then he felt her place her hand by the side of his mask.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead." He said and she took his mask off.

"You know... now that I'm looking at you right now. There's something about you're eyes that are **so** familiar."

"Is that so?" He asked. "We should get some sleep." He said then kissed her on the cheek and went inside. She was even **more** shocked now. That kiss was the last piece of the puzzle. She knew who he was. _'The real magic, the eyes, the kiss. Why didn't I figure it out before? He's Dark Magician!'_ She thought then ran inside after him.

----------


	4. Nothing But The Truth Rewritten

This chapter is a re-write!

----------

-Later that night-

Victoria was just laying there on her bed in her's and Lily's room. She keeped thinking about **him**, so much that she couldn't sleep. She had tried to stop him so she could talk to him, but by the time she caught up, he was already in his room so she just went to her's.

_'I __**still**__ can't believe that I didn't see that! It was __**so**__ obvious!'_ Victoria thought. _'That's __**exactly**__ how it happened on Duel Monster's Spirit Day.'_

-Flashback-

(a.n. Before I go on... let me just say that... they (or we) **were** at Duel Academy for Duel Monster's Spirit Day! And in **our** version of the episode... **all** duel monsters came to life! So it was a one big party! YAY! ...Sorry!)

Victoria was sitting on a log, alone, when her duel spirit, Amazoness Tiger, came up and sat down next to her.

(a.n. We also cut Tania **completely** out of the show! Made no real point... other than making Bastion love-struck! So Victoria owns Amazoness Tiger... as well as **several** Egyption cards! Plus... Victoria speaks for Bastion and she said she wanted her out! So there's nothin' we can do. ...Sorry... onto the story!)

"What do you think, Amazoness? Do you think I should just forget about that guy and move on?" Victoria asked, and her tiger shook her head 'no'. "Then what should I do?" She asked. Then out of nowhere, Amazoness made it so that Victoria was on her back. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as Amazoness started to run off with Victoria still on her back.

"Hey Victoria! Where are you going?" Lily asked when she saw Victoria leaving.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. Then Amanda grabbed Lily's wrist and they both climbed on Fox Fire's back before running off after Amazoness and Victoria. (note: Fox Fire is **Amanda's** duel spirit! another note: Fox Fire can increase in size!)

-With Victoria and Amazoness-

Amazoness led Victoria to the beach behind the bushes so Dark Magician didn't see them yet. Victoria got off Amazoness and went into the clearing right when Amanda and Lily came through the bushes with Fox Fire. Once Amazoness saw Fox Fire she growled, but Fox Fire just growled back at her.

"Play nice you two." Amanda said, warningly. So they stopped.

(**another** note: Duel spirits take after their owners and since Victoria and Amanda are rivals as well as friends (just like Bastion and Jaden) Amazoness and Fox Fire can get **pretty** competitive with each other!)

Then Lily and Amanda began spying on Victoria's conversation.

"Hi." Victoria said as she approached Dark Magician. He turned around, and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Well... it's just that... you're so much like Dark Magician... it's almost as if-"

"I **am** Dark Magician?" He finished for her.

"Well... yeah."

"You're pretty smart."

"You mean... I was right?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria said as she ran up and hugged him, making him almost loose his balance.

"Because I **knew** this would happen." He said, and she quickly pulled away from him, blushing.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I was talking about **other** girls doing that. I don't mind if **you** do it. I **like** you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So... can I hug you again?" She asked as her blush deepened which caused him to chuckle.

"Of course." He said, and she didn't waste anytime on going up to hug him again. "You are **so** cute." He said, then leaned down a little to gently place a kiss on her cheek.

-End Flashback-

_'That's it! I can't take this anymore! I need to talk to __**somebody**__ about this! But who? Who?!'_ She said, then looked over and saw Lily sleeping in her bed. _'Duh!'_ She said to herself before getting up and going over to Lily's bed to wake her up.

"Lil! Lil! Wake up, sleeping beauty. I need to talk to you." She said, and Lily opened one eye.

"What?" Lily whispered, a little angry about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I need to talk to you." Victoria said. So Lily sat up while yawning then looked at Victoria.

"What is it?"

"You know that magician?"

"You mean the one you invited here even though this isn't even your house?"

"...Moving on." Victoria stated. "And yes... I was talking about **that** one."

"What about him?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Yeah, I promise."

"He's... Dark Magician."

"Uh, Victoria... did that whole "relationship-between-Jaden-and-Bastion" thing get to your head, or something?"

"No... I'm being serious here." Victoria said, and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Seriously." Victoria said, and Lily knew that she really **was** being serious. If it was a joke, Victoria would of started laughing by now.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Lily said, and Victoria hugged her.

"Thanks, Aniki! You're the **best**!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Aniki!" Victoria said, happily when they pulled away from the hug. "You're gonna be my 'Aniki' from now on. You're probably the closest friend I've ever had." She said, and Lily smiled.

"Thanks. I'd be glad to be your Aniki."

"We should probably get some rest now, huh, Aniki?"

"Yep." Lily said, happily. Then they hugged one more time before Victoria went back to her bed and they fell asleep.

-The next morning-

Lily wolk up to see Victoria running around the room. She went to the mirror, put her hair up, ran into the bathroom, then came back out a couple minutes later.

"So... how do I look, Aniki?" Victoria asked when she noticed that Lily was awake. She was wearing a t-shirt that was army colored, an army colored bandana, teal blue shorts, with red and white sneakers.

"You look good, but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, but I just want to look good because I'm about to go talk to him."

"Oh, you mean D.M."

"D.M.?"

"Dark Magician."

"Oh... yeah. Him."

"Well... good luck." Lily said, then laid back down.

"You're not coming?"

"Why should I? This is between you and him and I don't wanna get involved."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"That's **exactly** the answer I was looking for. A **true** friend would say something like that."

"Then go and talk to him. What are you waiting for?" Lily said. Then Victoria hugged her before running out of the room. "I knew I always liked her." Lily said to herself, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

-With Victoria-

She was standing in front of his room and was starting to second guess if she should go and talk to him, or not.

_'What if something happens and he doesn't want to see me anymore. Well... I better go and talk to him. It's now or never.'_ Victoria thought. Then she gently lifted her hand up and knocked on the door. The door quickly opened and he was standing there.

"Oh... hi, Victoria. Something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Come in." He said. So she went into the room and he closed the door behind her. "So... what is it you wanna talk about?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I know it's gonna sound freaky and... sorta impossible. Now don't freak, but... me and Lily think that you're... well... we think that you're Dark Magician." She said, saying the last part quickly. He just sat there, looking at her before he smiled and said something.

"Wow! You're smarter then I ever thought! And you were pretty smart to begin with!"

"I was right again?"

"Yep." He said with a nod. "And if you don't believe me then I'll have to prove it to you."

"I **do** believe you, but humor me anyways." She said, and he stood up and tried to find his staff.

"Where did I put that thing?" He asked, then thought of something. "Oh, I remember... I put it away." He said. Then made a movement with his arm and his staff appeared.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want me to change you into an Egyptian dance girl?"

"Egyptian dance girl? How do you do that?"

"Like this." He said as made a tap with his wand and her clothes changed. She was now wearing one of those tops that looked like a bra with strings coming down from it and a skirt that went a little above her knees. "You look good."

"Ah!" She said as he covered her now somewhat visible stomach. "Change me back into my normal clothes!"

"As you wish." He said as he tapped his staff again and she went back to what she was wearing before. "Are you afraid to show a little skin?"

"Only when I'm locked up in a room alone with a guy that's not my brother."

"So you feel fine showing skin around your brother?"

"Yeah. He's my brother and I know that nothing could ever happen. Besides, he's gay."

"Uh-huh?"

"What? That's the truth."

"I never said you were lying." He said, then stretched.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Um... we're going out, right? After all, we **did** kiss last night."

"Of course. I mean... if you want to."

"Well... of course I want to."

"Then I guess that means we're going out." He said with a smile, then went over and kissed her gently.

-That night-

Jazzmine and Kiaba had said that they were going out and told everyone not to wait up for them. Right now, everyone was in the livingroom (a very **big** livingroom) talking.

"I'm hungry." Jaden said out of the blue.

"Jaden... is there ever a time when you're **not** hungry?" Lily asked.

"Well... no, but-"

"I'll make something for us to eat if anyone else is hungry." Ryou said.

"You can cook?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good." He said. "Not to blow my own horn or anything."

"That's **so** cool." Amanda said. "I've never met a **guy** who can cook. That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever heard." She said, and he blushed.

"Um... thanks."

"I got a question, Ryou. Since when do you blush?" Yugi asked.

"Shut up." Ryou said, then stood up. "I'll be back." He said, then excused himself from the room.

"I'll go with you... to see if you need any help." Amanda said as she followed him into the kitchen.

-In the kitchen-

Amanda went into the kitchen and saw Ryou take out some eggs and put them on the counter. Then take out a pan and put it on the stove.

"Hi." She said, and Ryou turned around with a smile.

"Hi." He replied.

"So... what are you making? I'm starved." She asked as she walked up to him at the stove.

"Omlets."

"With cheese?"

"**Lots** of cheese."

"Sounds yummy." She said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"They're my **specialty**." Ryou said, and her smile widened. "Aren't you gonna go back into the livingroom?" He asked, and she all of a sudden looked sad.

"Why? You don't want me to be in here?"

"No. I didn't mean it **that** way. I was just wondering whether you were or not. But since you're not... do you mind helping me? An artist never know when he might need help with his masterpiece." Ryou said with a fake french accent which caused Amanda to giggle.

"You're cute." She said, and he blushed.

"T-thanks." Ryou muttered, then cleared his throut. "So... Do you wanna help, or not?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay. Then would you mind handing me a couple eggs?" He asked. So Amanda did what she was told and handed him two eggs. "Thank you." He said then cracked both eggs with one hand and they fell in the pan without **any** shells to join them.

"How did you do **that**?" Amanda asked.

"Years of practice." Was Ryou's only reply.

-About 20 minutes later-

Ryou and Amanda came in with everyone's plates and gave everyone their food.

"Looks good." Lily said, then took a bite out of it. "It **is** good."

"Of course it is." Amanda said. "**Ryou** is the one that cooked it after all." She said, and he blushed again.

"Is it just my imagination or do you tend to blush **everytime** Amanda complements you?" Victoria asked with an inward smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Ryou said, and Victoria couldn't help but giggle.

-Later that night with Lily (me)-

Lily was by the hot tub and had her feet in the water when all of a sudden the door opened and Bastion walked into the room.

"Oh, forgive me. I did not mean to interrupt." Bastion said, and Lily shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no, no. It's okay. You can come in and enjoy it too if you want." Lily said.

"Well... if you insist." Bastion said, then walked over to Lily and sat next to her, putting his feet in the water too. "So... what are you doing?"

"Sitting here. Thinking."

"About what?"

"A bunch of stuff."

"About me and Jaden I'm guessing, right?"

"A little."

"I guess the news of that came as a bit of a shock, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, but we thought we would be ruining you guys if we did so we kept it a secret."

"From **us**. Not from anyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amanda's the one who told us about it, you know? How did **she** find out?"

"She must of just guessed because we agreed to not tell **anyone**."

"You did?" Lily asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought that you guys were just keeping it from **us**." Lily said. "I have a question for you, Bastion." She said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I know that Jaden is my **older** brother, but I still feel that it's my responsablity to look out for him. So... do you love him?" Lily asked, and **anyone** could tell that she was being serious.

"I do... **very** much."

"Good... because so do I." She said.

"You mean that, Lily?" Someone said from the doorway, and both Bastion and Lily looked up to see Jaden walking up to them. "Because Bastion loves me for who I **am**. Not for who he wants me to be... or wishes I were."

"I guess I deserved that." Lily said.

"I guess you did."

"Well, Jay, this is very hard for me. I still can't say that I understand... what you're doing. But I'm willing to accept... your decision to do it." She said.

"Are you saying that you're ready to have Bastion be a part of our family?" Jaden asked, and Lily thought for a second before answering.

"I guess I am." She said, and they all got into a group hug.

----------

The last part of this story I came up with because when my brother actually started dating my best friend's brother, (who's actual name **is** Bastion) we had a converstion **simliar** to that one! And in case you're wondering... my brother's name is Jason! I know, I know... Jason is just **two** letters away from Jaden! Bastion and Jason are broken up at the moment, but I wrote the last part in hopes that they will get back together... and **soon**!

Since I'm re-writing this anyway... BASTION AND JASON ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!

Anyways... enough talk about me and my family life! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
